slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Operator Tubbie
Operator Tubbie '''or '''The Figure '''is a tall teletubbie who wears a black suit and a black tie and, like the Slender Tubbie, has no face. And he is also a supernatural creature with nebulously defined abilities. PS: You are '''NOT '''allowed to use him for make fan-games or edit him. '''Appearance Like his rival, he is a tall white teletubbie wearing a black suit, a black tie, and a white shirt. His face is totally white, completely devoid of facial features. He has no hair, and usually has normal looking hands. Slender Tubbie Differences He came about before the contemporary mythos and his depiction has helped shape the mythos, but he has multiple differences in attitude and behavior compared to the Slender Tubbie: # He does not have any tentacles or tentacle-like powers; # He rarely seems to move on camera; # His appearance causes extreme physical debilitation and audio / video destruction of electronics; # He can wipe extensive periods of memory from victims; # He does not seem to have any limitations in movement; # His behavior is a mix of animalistic and sapient, making him highly unpredictable; # He seems to cause odd behavioral changes in people, such as people becoming aggressive, people running about trying to kill others people, and people shifts between other people and himself; # He is also taller than his rival. Behavior Like his rival, he is the threat of Forests, but it is in the middle of the forest itself, in the heart of the forest. He does not care about the custards and follows the player by teleporting in random places. He does not run, but rather he teleports out appearing in random places to scare the player. He behaves differently, he is completely aggressive when the player really notices him, he can also own the player, can not be seen by cameras and he can also leave the player completely sick from nowhere. If the player is too slow to escape, he will teleport in front of the player and strangle the player until he kills him. He is impossible to be deceived, you can not fool him, there is nothing you can do. In Survival Mode On Survival Mode, he is a boss, here his behavior changes completely, he gets teleported in random places and gets possession of the player or cadavers of dead enemies, he can also control the player's mind and give the player nods and also leaves the player suddenly sick. He is not affected by firearms, whether heavy or common weapons, but rather affected by melee weapons. Backstory He does not have a history or origin so... Trivia * He is based on a horror character called The Operator; ** And The Operator was based on the Slender Man. * However, due to its very extreme and different depiction against the classic depiction of Slender Tubbie, it has been debated over whether or not the Operator Tubbie is another name for Slender Tubbie or another being altogether. The Operator Tubbie and Slender Tubbie have been influenced by each other and may be inoperative since the Slender Tubbie has some of the traits the Operator Tubbie has been observed with. The two are not the same; * He's a little taller than the Slender Tubbie; * He has no relationship with children regarding the Slender Tubbie; * Electronic interference is an important one. This ability is not explained, and why he does it is not explored, or even if he has control over it, although in some videos the effect is active and in others it's delayed, so it's possible that he can selectively use it. Whether this is the same ability that causes issues with his victims or is a separate ability is also unknown; ** The electronic interference seems to consistently correspond to what the Operator is doing and the severity seems to change based on whether the Operator is being observed by the camera or not. * The Operator Tubbie is suspected of having many skills, some of which have been cited; * If you repair it well, the Operator Tubbie has his normal hands compared to the Slender Tubbie. Category:Male Category:Paulotheplayer OC's